


A Friendly Face

by SkadiofWinter



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Rated R for Repo!, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiofWinter/pseuds/SkadiofWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She was always cautious returning to work after days off. So much could change in a day when you worked for a company such as GeneCo. Mostly Amber Sweet.'<br/>This time, however, she discovers her friend (also true love and one time lover) has become rather more...attached to Pavi Largo than she would like. And now he is being entirely charming to her, can she avoid his advances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   She was always cautious returning to work after days off. So much could change in a day when you worked for a company such as GeneCo. Mostly Amber Sweet.  
   She'd quickly learnt it was easier to be on the look out for the two slabs of muscle that followed her around after a rather disastrous first week. One of her first days had been spent running around in search of a pink haired pixie only to find out Miss Amber Sweet had changed to the blonde bimbo look. Not wanting to ask for help so soon into her employment lest anyone shouted at her she'd instead worked herself into a complete panic until her future manager, blessed woman, had been kind enough to point her in the right direction. She'd still been shouted at for being so late, but didn't mind by then as she was simply thankful to walk away from her first experience of the sibling's famous rages with a job and her life. In that order.  
   That was almost a year ago. Now, making her way briskly through the building she noted the group of Genterns stood at reception quietly chatting, adjusting their masks, and pottering from foot to foot on their new work shoes. Newbies. Of course a few of them stood there with their arms crossed, rolling their eyes. They wouldn't be so blaze when they were elbow deep in someone's liver.  
   She stood straighter as she passed them, rather haughtily, scanning her fingerprint in a graceful movement before disappearing behind her door, it locking behind her for hers was a very secure unit. Her manager, Dana, was already there, trusty keyboard in hand.  
   "Hello, Violet. How was your day off?" Dana asked.  
   Free time was usually spent visiting her brother. His heart was shit, but he refused to go to GeneCo, even though she could have gotten him a great deal on his payment plan. Perk of the job. Another was being able to sneak small quantities of Zydrate out of the building. Of course there were no complaints about that.  
   "The usual. Is Daff in?"  
   "You don't, by chance, plan on gossiping about the new girls, do you?"  
   She smirked, but was quickly scolded and told to be nice.  
   "Of Course," she said, putting on the generic work voice. "GENterns are here to help."  
   Pleased to see Dana roll her eyes she took stock of the day's workload with a heavy sigh.  
   "So is she in?" she asked again.  
   "Haven't you heard? She's on holiday."  
   "Lucky bitch, she gets all the privileges."  
   Her mood had sunk though, and it wasn't about to improve.  
   "Yes, well, to take your mind off it, I thought I'd send some of the new girls in this afternoon to learn from you."  
   And she didn't give her time to argue, already walking out the door.  
   She meandered to her desk. There was very little paperwork, and a lot of cases of Zydrate. Not for the first time she imagined running off with it all, making millions selling it, then retiring for a nice, long life far away. It passed the time.

   The door-lock buzzed and she glanced up, relieved to catch sight of her friends smile.  
   "Daff!"  
   Silence, but for the slight squeak of the empty chair behind her.  
   "You're being very quiet," she hummed, finishing up with the vial she was filling and putting it gently back in its holder before spinning round. "You're supposed to be on holiday."  
   An eyebrow raised, the smallest hint of a smile where her lips turned up at the corners. But it wasn't her best friend. Well..it was her face, but her face only. It was Pavi Largo sat in the chair. Complete and utter bastard!  
   She did her best to change her initial recoiling into one of shocked delight.  
   "Pavi! I almost didn't recognise you."  
   "Do you like it?"  
   How easily he said it, like it had been an impulse by from a convenience store. Her eyes narrowed and she couldn't keep the edge out of her voice.  
   "What do you want, Pavi?"  
   He put his hand to his heart in mock hurt and gasped. She noticed it was neatly manicured, he'd probably had the full works to accompany his new...look.  
   "The Pavi was simply taking a walk. Knowing you'd be down here alone, he thought he'd ask you to accompany him. You're busy with work, of course..."  
   He'd risen as if about to leave, and she scurried over, glad of the chance to play off her outburst.  
   "Forgive me, please. Sit," she implored him, pouting and fluttering her eyelashes in a way she thought couldn't possibly have been attractive, really, but it got the job done. Sliding onto his lap she breathed a small sigh of relief when he put his arm around her. "I am very busy today," she apologised, forcing herself to look directly at him. Her. Oh god. "Us girls who work with Zydrate have to be extra vigilant."  
   "Of course, bella, and you all do a great job."  
   She smiled politely.  
   "And you know, I would always, always, make time for you otherwise.."  
   He nodded, fingertips raising goosebumps as they ghosted down her arm.  
   When it became clear he wanted something more, she raised her hand, tentatively. Starting at the edge her own fingers trailed down the joining seam. It was just skin. Cool to the touch and perfect against the stark red scratches of his own damaged face. They were rarely covered entirely; Pavi didn't like to stretch the skin out and the girl's faces were almost always thinner than his. But as much as he liked to keep to the original shape as much as possible, they were never the same once he had them. Something was always lost. Sharp cheekbones, bumps in the ridges of noses, a defining jut in the chin or endearing dimples. Perhaps that why he was always changing. He could easily be given a permanent face, but it would never be perfect. Or maybe he was just insane. Definitely insane. She left that train of thought behind.  
   The lips she passed over quickly, harboring a fear that they would burn at the touch. They were dry, but smooth, like the rest of the face. But they were unquestionably hers. She brought her fingers to them again, squeaking when they parted. This was wrong. Very wrong.  
   "I need to go."  
   His arm was still around her waist, and it wasn't until she wriggled to get off him she realised how tightly. This is what he wants, she reminded herself. She sat still and waited.  
   "Ah, yes, you have work to do, si?"  
   "Si. Yes. Don't you?"  
   She lowered her gaze so not to see the contortion of those lips.  
   "Until tomorrow then."  
   Taking her hand he kissed it briefly, ever the gentleman, before removing his arm and allowing her to rise promptly, feeling terribly flustered and hot.  
   She stayed rooted to the spot as he made his way out, gaze drifting to his ass in tight black jeans, and she scolded herself severely once she was left alone again. He's a villain, a murderer, he's wearing... Gods, she'd been so beautiful, she'd loved her. And had been loved back, perhaps. There'd been that night...Don't think about that now. She's gone forever. Almost forever. She breathed deeply, needing to calm down, and by the time the new girls arrived she was glad of the company.


	2. Chapter 2

   It had been early morning, the pair of them heading back to her place after a GeneCo sponsored event. Towards the end they'd started drinking a bit more than was wise and now every few stumbled steps were echoed with a chorus of giggles. She was putting it on a bit though, acting drunker than she was to keep up with Daff. Her friends cheeks were glowing and each time they pressed close to steady each other she wondered at how she could refrain for an instant from kissing them. When they finally made it through the door Daff had gone straight to the bedroom, calling out for more champagne.  
   "I have black-market Ghost, or a mystery bottle."  
   Ghost, a mind-numming brew that went right through you, or, if you were feeling daring, a blank bottle that had only the Devil knew what in, but was guaranteed to give you a good time.  
   "Both," came the answer, so a dark purple mixture was made to fill two glasses. Daff was already sprawled out on the sheets, taking a glass, then pulling her down to lay beside her.  
   "A toast," she said. She was so lively suddenly.  
   "To what?"  
   "To us."  
   "To us," she smiled, chinking glasses and taking a sip, watching bowed lips through the glass downing more than half.  
   "And to nights like this."  
   It was not so very special a night, really, but she went along with it. And to have her here, so happy in her presence, was special. She did kiss her then, a brief brushing over her lips which she stopped in moments ready to make her excuses.  
   But Daff only smiled that smile, setting her drink down, taking the one still untouched in her own hand and downing it before that was set down beside it.  
   "I like you too," she whispered, head tilting up towards her slowly.  
   That was the part that made her blush most, thinking about it now, even though they had acted like such innocent creatures in those few moments. Now, her hands were trailing slowly down her body in remembrance, mirroring the gestures of that night.  
   Their next kiss had been more passionate, if she dared use the word; intense at the very least, for she herself had stopped being nervous, letting out all her unrepented emotions of the last few months. The gates had been opened and there was no keeping it in. Past the alcohol, the mix of clinical GENtern scent that clung to them all, and the floral scent she wore, was her. Her skin and her mouth, soft and sweet. They were undressing each other, kissing again between the pulling off of dresses, and then they had their arms around each other, that same mouth caressing her neck with it's warm breath.  
   They'd both been fairly intimate with women before. Part of the job, performing lewdly for people, which was somehow supposed to make them want surgery. They'd never touched each other though, never been in the same group. And this...oh... She sat up when she felt a firm press between her legs.  
   "Don't you want it?" Daff whispered, a small laugh on her lips, eyes glittering a little. She hadn't changed much, there was just the glitter in her eyes..trailing down her chest. She saw now that the injections had gone elsewhere, that her whole body shimmered. It was unearthly beautiful, and Violet was drawn to it. Daff welcomed her mouth onto her breasts, fingers tangling almost comfortingly into her hair until she sucked at them gently, teeth pressing the hardening nipples just enough to make her gasp and tug before they fell together into the sheets.  
   Her own fingers this time slid easily inside with the same arousal thoughts of her friend always produced, and she smiled for a moment before she imagined it harder, larger, a male form penetrating her flesh and forcing itself against her. Her moans didn't stop, even as the thoughts warped and became filled with his scent, his dark hair tickling her cheeks.

   The next morning she turned away from the grey light coming through the thin, brown curtains, and in the brief lingering of her dream state pictured them beside her. She didn't know which one, it likely didn't matter anymore. If she didn't go to work he'd come for her. There was a burning between her thighs and on her cheeks, and she thought again how awful this was, that she could do this to Daff.  
   Before they'd gone to sleep after the party, after they'd both had multiple orgasms and were in a blissful state of exhaustion, her friend had only stayed briefly cuddled up to her in the afterglow. It had seemed all too brief.  
   "You know we can never talk about this," she'd said. "Never. A drunken mistake, to be forgotten."  
   She'd nodded miserably. Of course it was. Her heart was shattered. It had felt real. Glancing up at her the hurt had been reflected.  
   They'd kissed again, chastely, Daff finally pulling away and rushing up to start dressing. They'd never spoken about it again, and things went straight back to how they always had been. Best friends, almost like sisters. Thinking back now, she saw her less. Pavi had been more interested in her than ever, always calling her away if he found them working together. And now it was clear why. She dismissed her memories with a shake of her head. Pavi was hers now, to entertain. She may as well enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

   She felt a fresh air of entitlement as she strolled through the reception, though this time it was empty but for the GENtern behind the desk, who didn't even glance up at her. A hint and I could have you fired, she thought, going down to her room. Dana was waiting for her.  
   "Don't sit down, you've been requested."  
   She nodded, cheeks heating up though she was eager to keep her composure.  
   "By Pavi. He wants you up on the third floor."  
   Did he now. Dana had a quaint look of concern though, so she kept tight-lipped and nodded again.  
   "If you want, I can have a word. He was most persistent about it thought."  
   "It's fine, thanks. I can manage."  
   Dana smiled and went back to her clipboard. It wasn't polite to mention how quickly the staff moved here. The offer of help was a sweet gesture, but only that. It would have been rude, and embarrassing for them both to take her up on it.

   There were already four..five GENterns up there with him. One of them, one of them that wasn't currently hanging off the leather clad Largo, came to give her instructions. There was no acknowledgment from him. Nothing. She tried not to glare, and was glad that even up here her work was to be a solitary activity. She'd have hated speaking to any of them. But every few minutes she found herself looking over, increasingly annoyed. And when she caught one of them caressing his cheek...her cheek, that was the final straw. Setting down her things she excused herself with a whisper and walked out the room in as dignified a manner as she was able. And right behind her, as she'd been quietly hoping, daring for, Pavi followed.  
   "Is there a problem, signorina?"  
   "You seem more than well staffed up here," she said, voice already rather thrill. So much for composure. She couldn't quite lift her head up to look at him, so gazed off down the hall instead.  
   "But the Pavi requested you personally, didn't they say?"  
   She could have shouted at him, started a full blown argument, and was biting down on her cheeks to keep from making any such stupid outbursts. This was ludicrous, to feel so possessive over him.  
   There was a hand on her waist and she looked up weakly, leaning back against the wall. This wasn't how she'd planned things to go. She'd wanted to lure him out, tease him playfully as the others had been doing. It was all so confusing. And it wasn't really about him, of course. Those lips were still as soft and inviting as they had always been to her.

   "Gently, bella," he chided, tugging on her hair enough to make her whimper, and loosening the ribbons of the visor until it could be discarded to the floor. Of course, they couldn't have the edges leaving marks in that precious skin. Leaning in to kiss her...him again she turned her face away, feeling instead lingering, warm breath against the shell of her ear and a small bulge as he ground against her. She smiled finally, pressing her hands down his chest to still him until they reached between his legs, and swiftly unfastened him, hard flesh instantly rising to greet her. She stroked him a few more times before reaching back to cup his balls, massaging them with one hand whilst his own traveled further down her body and pushed her back against the wall.  
   The already short uniform she wore hitched up past her hips, and he did not tease, two fingers pushing aside silk underwear and into her with ease.  
   "You're warm," he whispered, curling them round so she moaned and moved against him wantonly. It was the briefest attention. They both needed more.  
   Wrapping one leg around his hip he slid his hands along her thighs, her buttocks, before lifting her up. Adjusting himself she helped guide his cock into her dripping sex and cried out softly, nails digging into the comforting leather of his jacket whilst he set the rhythm.  
   It was only to be a brief encounter this time so she took in every detail of that sweet face, cupping porcelain cheeks though they were both panting quietly. No one would be as beautiful her. He would never look as good as he did now.  
Thighs clenched tight around his hips so he was free to caress her, her heels scraping down his legs with the effort. She was sure she'd cut him, but he hadn't complained. She experimented then, purposefully dragging one shoe down the back of his knee and pressing it hard against the yielding flesh. Pavi hissed, jerking hard against her. He liked it then. Good.  
   It all seemed to pass quickly then, and she mewled quietly as he came, kissed her attentively with a small, knowing look. There was barely time to recover herself as she stumbled briefly on being put down after, left to tidy herself up.  
   He had already picked his jacket up off the floor and was blowing her a kiss as he pushed the door back to the stock room open with his shoulder, greeting GENterns with a beckoning smile.


End file.
